Heroes Need Insanity
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: When he was young Izuku met a boy who was...special...in the head. He could do things that defied reality and took the extreme to new levels. A Looney one that one. (This story is basically like a Deadpool and Spiderman comic, My Hero Academia style.) P.S: Don't worry it's not O.C Centered. It's still Izuku's story. Just an OC along for the ride!
1. Meeting the new kid in town

**First attempt at a My Hero Academia Fanfiction. Now, Let's get a few things out of the way right now.**

 **There is an OC and he may _seem_ overpowered but _trust me_ he's not and has a _lot_ of short comings that will be explained later in the story.**

 **NEXT there are a bunch of different references that will be in this Fanfic, mostly quotes or comedic gags. One main one (for now) will be from Skullgirls.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch1: Meeting the new kid in town**

Izuku Midoriya was someone who was used to things such as being belittled, looked down upon, taken for granted. Heck, he was even used to being beaten by the same person he could once proudly call his best friend.

"You're nothing Deku!" speaking of the once best friend…

Izuku cowered before Katsuki Bakugo, who glared at him with both hate and distain, as if being in front of the boy was the worst thing in the world.

The blond seven-year-old was flanked by two other kids each with their own alteration to their being. Katsuki held his hands open to either side of him, mini explosions erupted in his palms

Oh. Didn't I say? In this world there are people who are gifted with abilities otherwise known as Quirks. It was a sudden evolution in humankind and to some it couldn't have been better.

There were varying Quirks that either altered a person's appearance, well at the same time granting them with abilities. Sometimes they were just given the ability without any alteration to their being.

However that wasn't to say that everybody got a Quirk, such is the case of Izuku Midoriya.

The green haired seven-year-old was the only one in his class to not get a quirk and that hurt him to the core. A little backstory could clear that up for you.

You see, Izuku was what you'd call a hero fanatic. He looked at the world that he lived in with a lot of admiration and gratitude. Why? Because he had thought that he would have the chance to be a hero and save lives much like his hero All Might.

When he was able to understand the world around him the boy took to the notion of being a hero like a fish would to water. The boy lived and breathed heroes.

However the boy's dreams had been crushed, in a very inconsiderate way when his mother took him to the doctor. At the age when all the kids of his class were developing quirks Izuku was the only one that wasn't. So his mother took him to the doctor, who told them with as little compassion as he could muster that the boy would never get a quirk.

That hurt the boy so deeply that he refused to leave his room and would watch a video of All Might, the boy's favorite Hero, over and over again. When his mother tried to talk to him he asked her a question that she really didn't want to answer.

"Do you think I could be a hero too?"

But even his mother couldn't answer that and all she could say was that she was 'sorry' but that wasn't what the boy wanted to hear from his mother.

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku stood in front of the boy with tears in his eyes and a scared look on his face. Katsuki and his cronies had been picking on a boy and Izuku couldn't sit back and allow this to happen.

His whole life Katsuki had been picking on those he deemed weaker than him, which was many and Izuku being on top of that list.

Only Izuku had the courage to stand up to the boy and that got him many beatings from the boy. No matter how many times he was beaten down Midoriya would always stand up to the boy if he picked on someone other than him.

That wasn't to say that the boy had nerves of steel. Far from it in fact, Izuku was terrified to the core whenever he faced his former friend.

"You think you can stand up to me?!" the group in front of Izuku laughed "what makes you think that you're so tough huh? Deku!" Izuku closed his eyes to try and stop more tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"I-I w-won't let you hurt o-others Kacchan!" the boy slightly raised his voice but it was enough to make the laughter stop. It only stopped for a second before the two cronies behind Katsuki started laughing harder.

"You see that?! Deku thinks he's a match for Bakugo!" one crony shouted as the other laughed louder.

"What an idiot!" the other one shouted.

"Both of you shut-up!" shouted Katsuki making the two clamp their mouths shut in fear. It was at that moment that the boy they were picking on had made his escape.

Bakugo glared at Izuku harder, more explosions going off in his hand "you have some nerve talking to me like that Deku!" the boy shouted before launching himself at the green haired boy, who raised his arms to cover his face.

The blond boy got closer to Izuku a manic grin on his face and more explosions going off.

"DIE DEKU!" he shouted.

Midoriya closed his eyes and prepared himself for the onslaught of pain that would be dealt upon him.

"FOOOOOOOORE!" a shout rang out from the surrounding foliage of the forest the group were located in.

They heard a whistling sound ring out before something shot out from the bushes and impacted the back of Katsuki's hand making the boy scream in pain and surprise.

"What the fuck?!" the boy shouted cradling his hand and glaring at the surrounding foliage, trying to figure out where the object flew from. He glanced down at the object that hit him and noticed that he was hit with a small ball that had the word 'fore' on it.

"Hey" someone stepped out from the bushes scratching his head with a confused look on his face "have you guys seen my ball?" he held his hand up making a circle with his index and thumb "it's about this big and has the word 'fore' on it" he saw that the four kids were staring at him with their mouths hanging open "er…you spell it F-O-R-E…"

That wasn't the reason that they were gapping at the boy. No, they were gapping at the area where his eyes were, or were supposed to be.

Instead of eyes the boy had two empty eye sockets that were black inside. Even though he didn't have eyes the four boys felt that he was looking directly at them.

"Heeeeellllllloooooo?" the boy's voice brought them back to the situation at hand "ball? Fore? Ring any bells?"

"You…" Katsuki growled at the boy as he held his two hands out and made more explosions erupt in the palms of his hands "BASTARD!" he shouted running towards the boy who didn't seem like he knew what was going on.

'Oh God…' Izuku gasped as he brain made an analyse of the boy before them 'he's blind!' it would explain the boy's lack of reactions to a boy with explosions running towards him.

"Hmmm?" the boy hummed in ignorance as Katsuki ran at him. Izuku tried to jump in front of the boy to protect him but he was too far to make it in time "little old me?" the boy tilted his head just before Bakugo dove at him.

To the others in the area it seemed as though Katsuki froze in mid-air. The three gapped at the boy who reached out and squeezed the boy with explosion's nose making a honking noise.

"Get a load of this guy" he looked past Katsuki and grinned at the other boys showing the sharp metal teeth he had making the cronies step back in fear.

"Since you're so rude it's only right that I treat you the same way" he reached behind his back and pulled something out from behind him.

What he pulled out was a bat that he held behind his back in a stereotypical batter's stance.

"Swing batta'-batta'!" he shouted then swung and hit the boy in the gut to the shock of the others. What shocked them even more was the fact that Katsuki flew back like a bullet.

They turned when the boy flew past them to see where he would end up. They saw the eyeless boy suddenly behind them with a catcher's mask on his face and a padded vest on his chest.

Katsuki landed on the ground where a white plate was.

"OUT!" the boy crossed his arms in a X.

"WHAT?!" a copy of the boy appeared with a blue top on "that was so safe!"

"I said it's out!" the one with the face mask shouted "Respect the face mask!"

"I'll respect it alright!" the blue top wearing one grabbed the mask and pulled it. The mask's straps stretched as he pulled it as far as he could then let it go.

The mask impacted the other copy's face making him let out a surprised shout.

"How dare you!" the two got into a cartoonish fight, with a dust cloud, fists, feet and even a rubber duck.

The others watched this mentally insane boy _basically_ fight with himself.

"B-Bastard…" Katsuki growled as he pushed himself up with pain on his face "I'll kill you!" he tried to lung at the insane boy with weird ability but he fell forward and held his gut in pain.

"I think he needs medical attention" the boy with dark empty sockets tilted his head at the downed boy "Medics!" he shouted and the two copies from before, now dressed in scrubs, appeared with a stretch "put this boy on ice!"

The two nodded and loaded the boy on the stretcher before running towards a _conveniently, and fairly big,_ placed ice block that was a couple of steps away. The two dumped the boy on the ice block then one of them pulled out some rope.

The other boys in the clearing watched in wonder as the two clones proceeded to tie the boy to the block of ice, their hands nothing but blurs as they bound the boy.

"He's ready doc" one clone said as the two saluted. The boy now wearing a doctor's coat, they assumed this one was the original, walked over and placed his foot on the block of ice.

He gave the same kind of evil grin Bakugo was giving Izuku earlier "please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times until you reach your destination" with that the boy pushed the blond boy with all his might making the ice block slide away at a fast pace with Katsuki screaming.

The two cronies lingered on the spot contemplating if they should try and get revenge for Katsuki but the _skills_ that the boy displayed actually scared them.

So they decided to try saving Katsuki and took off in the direction the boy had went was sent.

* * *

"Damn" the boy with no eyes whistled as he held his hand above his eyes "I think I broke some kind of record" he turned to Izuku with a grin.

Izuku fell on his rump in fear, this kid was clearly insane. Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he tried to get away from the boy.

The boy with empty eye sockets wobbled slightly making Izuku pause in his attempt to flee.

"Y-You okay?" he asked in a stutter, the answer he got was the boy falling like a plank on his face.

"Tired…" the boy said. There was a growl "…and hungry"

* * *

"Wow! This is good!" the eyeless boy from before said as he chewed on some fried fish.

After he had collapsed Izuku had contemplated if he should help the insane boy but his good nature squished that thought. So the green haired boy helped the other boy to his feet and led him to his home, which was fairly close to the forest area they had been.

On the way there the two had barely spoke, Izuku was terrified of the boy and the boy was too hungry to talk.

The minute they got to Izuku's house, the young Midoriya was greeted by his mother. The green haired woman was surprised that her son had brought home a friend.

Ever since the rest of his class found out Izuku had no quirk they alienated him, which tore the mother's heart but she couldn't just take the boy out of school, if she put him in another school odds are he'd still be picked on and this would be worse because he wouldn't know those kids. Hopefully he'd make friends when he got older.

So you can imagine the surprise she felt the minute the boy walked in with another kid.

"Thank you" Inko Midoriya smiled, she was siting next to her son as they watched this boy with sharp teeth scarf down the food she made "I tried to make something as fast as possible, since you were so hungry"

"Well this is great, thanks miss M" the eyeless boy grinned at mother.

Inko had asked if the boy could see; politely mind you, to which the metal toothed boy affirmed that he could, in fact, see everything in front of them.

"U-Um…" Izuku finally spoke up after a prolonged moment of silence "w-what's your n-name?" he stuttered out, still weary of the boy.

"Hm? Oh, yeah" the boy scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed look "I forgot to mention that didn't I? You can call me Leo" he reached across the table he was sitting at "that's the name the Doc let me pick"

Izuku hesitantly reached out to the boy's outstretched hand. The minute he clutched it he pulled his hand back with a shout of surprise.

"Got ya" Leo chuckled as he held his hand up where a Joy Buzzer sat. Mrs Midoriya let out a little chuckle despite herself at the little joke the boy pulled "What's your name? I know you surname of course but I never got your name"

"I-Izuku" the boy with green hair said hesitantly. He almost jumped back when Leo stuck his hand out again "U-Um…"

"Come on" the boy grinned "I swear there's nothing there" to prove his point the boy held his hand up to show that there was no Joy Buzzer.

Izuku reached out, still with some hesitation, and grasped the hand. This time Leo was the one who was shocked. But his reaction to being shocked was way different to Izuku's.

How you ask? Well for one thing his whole boy was surrounded in cartoonish electricity and he was making funny poses. Both mother and son shouted in surprise the minute the electricity started.

As fast as it appeared the electricity vanished again leaving a soot covered Leo sitting in the seat, who let out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Ow…ya got me" he held his heart and started to overly dramatically fake his death "Ohh! I'm dying!…blergh" he slumped backwards with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

The mother and son looked at the boy owlishly waiting for him to stop pretending to be dead.

"…what? Never seen someone fake their own death before?" he opened one closed eye to look at the two who kept staring at him "Guess not" he sat up again and dusted himself off with a duster, which made him look cleaner than he did before.

"Um…how did you do that?" Inko asked "or…what was that?"

Leo shrugged as he swallowed the piece of fish in his mouth "my Quirk" he tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin "…kinda"

"What kind of Quirk is it?" Izuku had stars in his eyes as he almost shot out of his seat "and why did you say kinda?"

"Well you see…" Leo scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face "I'm not supposed to tell other people about it, but you guys did feed me so I guess it should be fine"

Inko sweat dropped at the boy's reasoning for revealing something he's supposed to keep secret, but she didn't say anything out loud.

"Firstly what I do isn't exactly my _Quirk_ " at their questioning gazes Leo set his chopsticks down "well you see…" he got up from his seat and moved over so he was a bit away from the table.

To their amazement the boy spun in a mini tornado. The minute it died down the boy was dressed up in a suit with a bow tie, white hair and a moustache. The two knew who he was dressed up as.

"Vell you see" he had a funny accent "mine Quirk is actually two whings" he reached his arm just outside their field of vision and brought a blackboard closer to him.

How it got there the two didn't know.

Leo picked up a piece of chalk and quickly drew a picture of cartoonish picture of himself.

"Mine Quirk vorks as such" he tapped the blackboard and the drawing turned to face them and waved, making Inko and Izuku's mouths drop in shock "I have two Quirks. Vne is Reality Warp" the chalk drawing grabbed the space next to next to it and opened up a hole which it reached into and started pulling out different objects from a teacup to an elephant "If I vhink it, odds are I can create it"

"Zhe other vne is Durability" he drew an anvil that fell towards the chalk drawing nailing it in the head making a huge lump grow from where the anvil impacted it. The mother and son winced, even though it was a drawing…a moving drawing, but you get the point.

"Put vhese together and…" Leo spun again and when he was done the black board was gone along with the Einstein outfit "you get me"

"You said 'kinda'…why?" Inko asked as Izuku looked down and started muttering to himself.

"Well…" Leo gave a low chuckle "Originally I only had a once off Quirk" he looked down "it was the ability to cheat death" Inko gasped and Izuku was broken from his musings as well, he stared wide eyed at Leo.

"B-But that's…"

"Impossible?" Leo finished Inko's sentence "yeah, I know. But it was true, my dad had it and the only way he found out was by getting shot in the brain then getting up again afterwards. That didn't stop the other person from firing again. Only that time…he didn't get up afterwards" the black haired boy scratched his arm "…also didn't help my mom who was Quirkless"

"Oh…Leo…" the mother and son had tears in their eyes. Leo looked up and saw their tears, he panicked.

"O-Oh! Please don't cry!" he laughed with a sweat drop "I was too young to understand at the time, but I was told about this by the Doc when I got old enough" he chuckled "but anyway, the Doc told me when I was 5 about my father's Quirk and said that I may have the same Quirk. He also told me about an experiment that he was working on and he couldn't put it into action without someone with my kind of Quirk" Leo sat in his seat again "he was gonna experiment on my dad but…you know. So he told me about it and I agreed"

"In short the experiment involved the subject to die and come back with new Quirks that he installed" the two stared at Leo in shock again "he told me that he messed with my DNA well I was dead and the minute I woke up I had these to quirks at my disposal"

After his explanation the room fell into a tense silence as Inko and Izuku kept staring at Leo, who continued eating.

* * *

 **I hope that I kept the story on the right path ('-_-). I also hope that Leo's explanation made sense.** **I kinda modeled him after Peacock from Skullgirls with some takes from different cartoon characters.**

 **I tried to keep the characters personalities as close to the anime as possible.**

 **So...I hope y'all like this fanfic about My Hero Academia. Favourite, Follow and leave an awesome review!**

 **Thank you and see you next time!**


	2. Wild cars and Frogs don't mix

**So far this Fanfic has been going good ':D.**

 **Let's address some concerns from some concerned readers (mdoctorwho2000b and Shiranai Atsune) I'm neither picking on nor trying to be rude.**

 **First of all this fanfic is mostly centered around Izuku but if need be it will cut to Leo, but that will be very rare.** **Next I know that some times a Harem pairing can destroy a fanfic but I'm will to take that risk for two reasons:**

 **One, there isn't a lot of TsuIzuOcha fanfic...that I know of...**

 **Two, I like Izuku being paired with either Tsuyu or Ochako. So I thought 'why not see if I can pair him up with both.**

 **And Finally! Leo will be like...how should I put this...He's basically a Deadpool meets Bugs Bunny, meets Animaniacs, meets Peacock (Skullgirls).**

 **Hopefully that cleared up some things. Please, voice your concerns if you have them. It helps better the story for other readers.**

* * *

 **Ch2: Wild cars and Frogs don't mix**

"...D-Does your…Q-Quirk have a weakness?" Izuku asked as the two boys sat outside the apartment where he and his mom lived. They had popsicles in their hands as they stared up at the clouds.

"As far as I know" Leo tilted his head to look at Izuku "I know that my reality warping can only affect me and others can feel any kind of damage I deal them. I can give them the same kind of ability as me but it takes a bit out of me" he took a bite of his popsicle "also it only has a 5 metre radius around me if someone steps out from that then they're unaffected by my Quirk" he tapped his chin as he looked at the sky again "also my Durability allows me to withstand almost any damage but I feel the pain" Leo shivered "never shot yourself in the foot, trust me"

Izuku stared at Leo for a second before he finished off his Popsicle quickly. The boy got up and ran inside to fetch something.

Leo watched as the boy came back outside with a notebook and pen in hand. He tilted his head at Izuku "what ya got there Izuku?" he asked.

"I-It's my H-Hero Journal" Izuku said with a blush "d-do you m-mind if I write d-down somethings about your Q-Quirk?"

Leo blinked in surprise then shrugged his shoulders "sure, why not?" he said making Izuku release the breath he was holding.

"Th-Thank you" the boy opened the notebook and held his pen at the ready "F-First can you ex-explain your eyes and t-teeth…"

* * *

Izuku and Leo sat in the boy's room playing with his action figures. They were broken from their playing by Inko calling out for them to come out of the room.

The two had set the action figures down and made their way out of the boy's room. The first thing they saw when they exited the room was Inko standing by the front door with a man that was wearing a lab coat and had round glasses on. The guy had bags under his eyes and looked fairly tired.

"DOC!" Leo shouted happily as he leapt at the man. He attached himself to the man the minute he got in clutching distance. The boy kissed the man's cheek and pulled back the skin between his face and lips stretched before his lips popped off of the man's cheek with a loud POP.

"What's up Doc?" he asked with a grin. The man sighed with a tired, but happy smile.

"Leo, you ran off again" he said. Leo shrugged his shoulders as he jumped off of the man.

"It's not running when you flew in a plane" he said with a smartass smile on his face. The _Doc_ sighed.

"Point is you still ran off without any supervision" Leo crossed his arms and pouted.

"No one puts Leo in the corner" he stuck his tongue out at the man, who just chuckled at the boy's childishness. The man with white hair turned his eyes to Inko and bowed his head.

"Thank you for looking after Leo" he said raising his head. He reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a envelop that he offered to the mother "a token of my appreciation" the mother looked at the envelop before pushing it back to the doctor.

"No. I couldn't" Inko said shaking her head "I don't know what's in there but I can't accept it. I did what any normal mother would do for their child's friend. You can't put a price on that"

The doctor blinked in surprise before pushing his glasses up and chuckled "well if you don't want the money then at least accept this" he reached into his coat again and withdrew a business card.

He placed it in the mother's hand. Inko looked down at it and read the information on it.

 _Daisuke Kunio_

 _Doctor, Inventor and Scientist_

That was all that was printed on the black card in gold print.

"If you need something that falls under those three categories don't hesitate to give me a call" Daisuke bowed his head "once again I thank you for looking after this troublemaker"

"I prefer the term _Master_ Troublemaker" Leo smirked but he was ignored by the doctor.

"Come now Leo" Daisuke took the boy's hand "let's go home" he said turning towards the door.

"Could you hold on for a moment?" Inko asked. The two paused halfway to the door "can I have a word with you?" the mother looked at the man with a very stern expression.

Daisuke let out a tired sigh as he pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes.

* * *

Yo" Leo was hanging from a tree branch by his legs as he watched Izuku walk in the same clearing that the two had met a couple of days ago.

The night when the Doctor had come to fetch Leo, Izuku's mother made Daisuke stay back so she could question him on his intentions, especially when it came to his experiments. She questioned him on how he could use a child who was only 4 years old in one of his experiments with little regard for his safety.

The doctor had made the point that Leo had all the right to refuse and he wasn't forcing him to do anything at the time.

'If anything, he jumped at the chance' the doctor had explained to the angry parent.

The talk had gone into many different topics that made the two children lose interest and they ultimately forgot anything that was spoken. That was until Inko asked if they lived in the area. The doctor had told her that they were only there for a month before they had to move away.

Izuku was saddened at that. Even though he and Leo only hung out for a day the boy had treated him better than any other child his age had. Even when he found the boy was Quirkless Leo looked him in the eye and said:

'So what?'

That put the metal toothed boy in Izuku's good books.

The two had played together every day after school. Izuku had asked which school Leo attended and he was informed that Leo was home-schooled by the Doctor. The only time he would step foot in school was when he had to write an exam.

Most schools had a system set up to accommodate that type of learners. The only difference is that those tests are sent to the higher ups in regards to school systems.

So when Izuku was let out from school he'd go find the boy with empty eye sockets. The two would play many games: they played heroes and villains (although the green haired boy would ask if they could play Rescue the hostage, not that Leo minded), Tag, although that involved Leo's _doubles_ as he dubbed them (it might make him 3 times more tired but it was worth it) they even used the boy's Quirk to their advantage.

Sometimes Leo would show his friend the different types of warping he could do such as change the scenery they were in, bend different objects to his will and even make animals gain human characteristics.

Izuku had never laughed as hard as he did when Leo made that green frog start dancing and singing with a top hat and cane.

The boy may have a screw, or two, loose sometimes but he wouldn't actively put Izuku's life in danger.

"Wanna go on a trip Izuku?" Leo asked as he dropped down from the branch he was hanging from.

Izuku looked at the boy in confusion, what did he mean trip? Did he mean the boy's ability to change sceneries?

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked. After a couple of days spent with the crazy child he grew used to being around him and rarely stuttered.

"A trip, a ride, making tracks" Leo reached behind his back and pulled out a comically large sack "your choice" he shrugged his shoulder as he reached into the sack and started scratching around in it.

"I still don't understand" Izuku got closer to his friend "are we going to take the train? Because I think we're still a bit y-young for that"

"Nah" Leo made a dismissive noise "trains are for chumps" he had an angry look on his face and turned towards the bag. Taking his arm out the boy grabbed the opening of the bag and opened it wider.

Izuku watched in amazement as Leo dove into the bag with only his lower body hanging out.

"Now where did I put that…" Izuku could hear Leo mumbling to himself as he rummaged through the bag "Hey! Johnny! You see my ride anywhere?!"

It was surprising to hear the boy call out to someone in the sack but it was even more surprising when someone shouted back.

"Nah! Too much junk to keep track!" a different voice called back "clean this place out once in a while would ya?!"

"All I needed was a 'yes' or 'no'!" Leo shouted back at 'Johnny' "Wait…I think I see it!" the sounds of things being pushed aside made Izuku gap at the bag.

There was the sound of glass shattering (Leo apologising), sounds of some stuff smashing (more apologies) and even a loud 'MOO!' (Apologies went to someone named Lara which was followed by a loud smack).

"Got it!" Leo cheered as he put his feet on the ground and started pulling something. Izuku would have helped but before he could get close Leo fell on his rump with something being pulled out from the sack.

Izuku gapped at what is in front of him.

What sat before him was a car. Although this car wasn't the same as any other car the green haired boy had seen in his life.

The type of car that he pulled out was a vintage black Cadillac V-16…don't ask how a 7 year-old knew that, although this car didn't look _normal_. First was the front of the car, it had a huge evil grin for the grill with the headlights being the eyes for the vehicle. Next was the fact that the car itself was small enough for them to drive it and see over the wheel.

Izuku jumped in surprise when the car reeved its own engine and its eyes cutting to the two boys with impatience.

"Yes, Yes George" Leo rolled his eyes as he got in the front seat "I missed you too"

The Cadillac made a very loud reeving sound making Leo laugh, but he didn't say anything else.

Looking over to the gapping Izuku the boy motioned to the to the side seat.

"Well? You gonna get in or what?" he asked.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed as he clutched the sides of his seat with all his might. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he kept his fear filled eyes locked on the road ahead.

The two were driving down one of the streets, thankfully on the right side of the road. The only difference between them and other drivers was the insane dodging that Leo was doing as he swivelled to avoid cars that blocked their way.

If that wasn't enough the insane boy was laughing in glee and manically as he dodged cars and if THAT also wasn't enough the _car_ was also laughing.

"Stop this crazy thing!" screamed Izuku shutting his eyes in fear. He felt the car take a sharp turn.

"Why?! This is so much FUN!" Leo laughed as they turned down a street that was empty. The sight of something red bouncing across the street caught his attention as his car, George, sped down the empty street, the car not even caring about the small ball in its way.

The black haired girl that ran after the red ball caught their attention though.

* * *

The black haired girl froze on the spot the minute she heard the honking sound from the car that had an evil grin heading towards her. Her pupils in her wide eyes shrunk in fear as she watched the metal machine of death (the words her brain had dubbed it) barrelled down the road towards her.

The girl let out a small noise that sounded like a small _Ribbit_ as someone tackled her out of the way.

When they landed, her on top of the person that tackled her, she had enough time to see the car drive straight through a black hole in the side of a building that quickly vanished the minute the car went through.

"A-Are you o-okay?" the girl looked down at the person who had caught her and came face to face with green eyes. She noticed that there were tears in the corners of the person's eyes.

" _Ribbit_ " she let out a small ribbit in surprise when she finally noticed that she was on top of the person, who was a boy. She quickly got up and blushed. The green eyed boy also got up slowly, well wincing slightly.

"Sufferin' Succotash…" the girl looked over and gasped. Someone had _literally_ been flung through a wall.

The only thing she saw was two legs poking out from the wall.

"L-Leo!" the green haired boy shouted running over to the feet. The black haired girl hesitantly followed "a-are you okay?!"

"I think so…just give me a second…" the girl heard the Leo person talk through the wall "check if that girl is safe first" Leo said as he started kicking his feet.

The green haired boy wanted to help the boy but he hesitated. Obviously it would be difficult to help with all the kicking Leo was doing. So the boy turned his attention to the wide eyed girl, who was still staring at the kicking feet.

"A-Are y-you h-hurt?" the boy stuttered out as he hesitantly reached out to the girl in front of him. When he touched her arm the girl turned to look at him making the boy jump and retract his hand quickly.

"Shouldn't…we help him?" the girl asked pointing at Leo, who had placed his feet in the wall and was pushing with all his might.

"E-Er…" the green haired boy scratched his arm "h-he's f-fine, trust me" the boy was blushing heavily.

"Are you sick?" the black haired girl got closer to the boy making his face turn a brighter shade of red "your face is very red" she placed her hand on his forehead and put her forehead against the back of her hand.

"I-I-I-I f-f-f-f-fine!" the boy stuttered, routed to the spot at the close proximity the girl was to him.

They heard a loud POP and turned to look at Leo (the green haired boy let out a sigh of relief), the boy who was now on the floor with his hand against his head and grimacing in pain.

"Ow…that's smarts" Leo mumbled as he looked up and the girl silently gasped as the black abyss' that were staring at them "she okay Izuku?"

"Y-Yeah" the boy next to the girl answered.

The three heard the sounds of sirens heading in their direction and looked down the street to see police cars heading towards their location.

"It's the fuzz!" Leo said in surprise shooting to his feet so fast the girl was starting to second guess herself if he was even sitting on the floor a minute ago.

"Let's book it!" the boy with empty eye sockets grabbed their hands and started running down the street.

* * *

The three children were now in a park all hunched over with their hands on their knees and panting.

They had run so far without taking a break until their bodies finally told them enough was enough and that's why we now find them in a park.

"W-What h-happened b-back th-there _Ribbit_ " the black haired girl asked.

"D-Did she j-just croak?" Leo said lifting his head up to look at the wide eyes of the female of the three.

"Ye-Yes…" the girl took a deep breath through her nose and blew it out through her mouth "it's my quirk" the girl said getting more control over her erratic breathing.

"R-Really?!" Izuku, even if he was panting, stared at that girl with stars in his eyes "W-What i-is your Quirk? C-Can you tell us?" he slowly got control of his breathing.

"There's nothing special about my Quirk" the girl had an expressionless look on her face as she looked at Izuku, who still didn't loss his star filled gaze.

"Don't bother trying to get him to forget about asking" she looked over to Leo, who stood up and stretched his back "if it has anything to do with Quirks he's more excited than a kid in a candy store" the boy tilted his head and tapped his chin "actually, what's your name anyway?"

"Tsuyu Asui" the girl said "call me Tsuyu"

"Nice to meet you Tsuyu" Leo held his hand out "my names Leo" the girl reached out and shook his hand. The boy noticed that her hand was slightly bigger than average hands.

When she let go Leo elbowed Izuku in the side getting a pained reaction from the boy.

"Introduce yourself ya bum" the boy hissed at him. Izuku blushed in embarrassment and held his hand out to Tsuyu.

"I-Izuku M-Midoriya" the boy stuttered shaking Tsuyu hand "I-It's n-nice to meet you A-Asui-s-san"

"Tsuyu" the girl said squeezing slightly with her hand.

"H-Huh?" asked a confused Midoriya.

"I told you to call me Tsuyu" she let go of the blushing boy's hand "I want my friends to call me that"

"Y-You w-w-want to be m-my friend?" Izuku asked in shock.

"Yes" Tsuyu tapped her finger against wide mouth "you guys did save me after all"

She saw the two look away, one in shame and the other in a horrible excuse for innocence.

"You did…right?" now the girl was confused.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous one. I was kinda rushed with this chapter because I need to get back to my college work. I hope it lived up to it's predecessor**

 **I said in the beginning and I'll say it again. If you have concerns tell me in a review and I'll try and answer without giving to much away.**

 **Leave an awesome review! And thank you for reading this far!**


	3. Time to move on

**Thanks for words of support guys and gals. I know it seems like I vanished from Fanfiction or something (I kinds did) and I wouldn't come back, but I had (still kind of have) extreme writers block, but I'm pushing through it to at least get this story progressing.**

 **So without further ado...the continuation of Heros Need Insanity**

* * *

 **Ch3: Time to move on**

"So…you two were in that car?" Tsuyu asked tapping her wide mouth with her index finger.

Leo and Izuku kneeled in front of the dark green haired girl, both of them had different expressions on their face. Izuku had a look of guilt and Leo still had his ridiculous look of innocence.

"Y-Yes" Izuku answered in a small voice trying to look at anything but the girl in front of him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How?" the two boys looked up the minute they heard the confusion in Tsuyu's voice. If they didn't hear the confusion they wouldn't have known if the girl was actually confused because her face only had a neutral expression.

"What do you mean how?" Leo asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"If you two were in the car, how did you push me out of the way?" the black haired girl tilted her head to the side tapping her index finger against her mouth.

"Um…"Izuku twiddled his thumbs and glanced up. When he made eye contact with the girl he looked down again with a blush painting his cheeks "I-It was L-Leo's Q-Quirk"

Tsuyu looked over to the black haired boy who was looking at Izuku from the corner of his eye. The only way she knew he was looking at Izuku was the slight turn of the head.

"Well…" the boy looked up at Tsuyu and scratched the back of his head "my quirk allows me to warp reality within a 5 metre radiance of myself. So I created a hole for Izuku to go out and save you" he actually blushed in embarrassment "you see the minute George-"

"George?"

"My car" Leo answered "he's a speed demon on the road, so the minute he goes past a limit it's difficult to get him to stop. He wouldn't have been able to stop in time before hitting you"

The boy with empty eye sockets smirked evilly, for a split second before putting on a happy grin.

"If it wasn't for Izuku here-" he threw his arm around the blushing boy's shoulder "-you'd be a pancake on the road"

" _Ribbit_?" Tsuyu let out a surprised croak.

"Oh yeah" Leo took the croak as a signal to continue "he was the one who said I should warp us outside the car so that he could save ya" the boy sweat dropped as he let go of Izuku's shoulder "however I didn't account for the speed that we were already going in the car. So what happened was us shooting out of the hole very fast…" he winced "…I've had my head in the clouds but that was a veeery different feeling"

"…So Izuku was the one that saved me?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yip"

"And you're the one that almost killed me?"

"…I refuse to answer that" Leo spun around on his knees so that his back was towards Tsuyu.

" _Ribbit_ " Tsuyu blinked at the metal toothed boy before she turned her look to Izuku, who was blushing so bright Tsuyu was sure he'd put a lighthouse to shame.

Walking closer to the boy she knelt down so her face was directly in front of him. Izuku closed his eyes in anticipation of what the girl would do to him.

The green haired boy's eyes shot open in shock when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. His hand shot up to his cheek the minute the lips left it. Looking up, he saw a small blush on Tsuyu cheeks. Not only that, the black haired girl actually had a smile on her face.

"That's for saving me" she said "in fairy tales the princess always rewards the hero with a kiss"

"W-W-Wha…M-M-Me…Y-Y-Y-You…K-K-K-Kiss…H-H-Hero…" Izuku was at a loss for words as small tears leaked from his eyes.

"Don't I get a kiss as well?" the two looked over to Leo who was somehow dressed in a knight's armour "I mean I also had a hand in saving you" he grinned as light glinted off his metal teeth.

"Oh yeah…" Tsuyu's tongue shot out from her mouth and extended towards the boy. If her tongue stretching wasn't shocking enough, the girl's tongue pulled back and smacked the boy across the cheek making him fall over "and the villain always gets his butt kicked"

"So mean…" Leo had crocodile tears leaking from his eye sockets.

"I-Is th-that part o-of your Q-Quirk?" Izuku's voice made Tsuyu turn her attention back to the boy she was kneeling in front of.

"It is" Tsuyu withdrew her tongue "my Quirk is called frog form" she pointed to her tongue that was slightly poking out from her lips "I can do almost anything a frog can, like extending my tongue, sticking to walls, I can hop far and high, camouflage…" she had lifted a finger for each quirk she listed "I can wash my stomach and can create a toxic sticky liquid" she looked at Izuku who was actually eager to hear more.

Now this threw the girl for a loop. Every time she told someone about her abilities they would get grossed out and start avoiding her afterwards. Some would be more vocal in their disgust.

So imagine how shocked the girl was to see someone interested in her Quirk.

"Th-That's so cool" Izuku jumped to his feet with his fists clenched "I wish I had a Quirk as awesome as that!" his lack of stuttering showed how excited he was.

"Y-You…like my Quirk?" the shock that Tsuyu was feeling was expressed on her face.

"Of course!" Izuku shouted. When he realised that he did the boy became his usual shy self again "I-I mean, w-with your Quirk you c-can be a a-awesome Hero wh-when you get older"

Tsuyu stared at him, her shock slowly turning into her neutral expression although there was a small twitch on the sides of her mouth as the girl gave a small smile.

This boy was interesting to her, his friend was a loon, but at least his head was in the right place.

* * *

The three kids continued playing until late into the evening. They played 'save the victim' with each of them getting a chance to play each part.

Tsuyu actually giggled when it was Izuku's turn to be the hero. He would stand with his hands on his hips and a huge grin on his face. Not only that, he would also give his version of a hearty laugh and say the catch phrase that every child their age knew and got goosebumps when they heard it.

 _"_ _Never fear! Because I am here!"_

The boy was resourceful in his tactics to save the victim. Tsuyu had witnessed and been on the receiving end of the boy's tactics when it came to fighting someone with a Quirk.

She found out the boy was Quirkless but that didn't make her see the boy any differently.

When Tsuyu was the victim and Izuku had saved her she'd reward him with a kiss on the cheek. That would send the boy into a stuttering and blushing state.

When Leo was the hero and she was the victim the girl would reward him with a smack from her tongue.

Speaking of the looney boy, his Quirk made the game…interesting. He would warp in weird objects that would make both Tsuyu and Izuku start laughing at his interactions with said items. Items such as, a rubber chicken, a pair of roller skates, the boy even warped in a talking cow that smacked him upside the head with its hove.

That was the boy's way of fighting. He'd cause whoever was the villain to laugh so hard that they couldn't fight back. Then he'd calmly walk over and take the victim away.

Sure that worked on Midoriya, but for Tsuyu he had to get more creative. Most of the methods then involved holes, watermelons and the boy's clones.

The minute the sky became orange the three decided to call it a day and promised to meet in the playground again.

But, like all things, it had to come to an end sometime.

* * *

"Why don't you take a flying leap off a building, huh?" a blonde and his cronies laughed as their classmate cowered from them by a window. The green haired teen covered his head when he heard the tell-tale sounds of his once best friend's quirk going off, which was usually followed by a bad beating. At least this time he was spared of any damage, however his notebook took the brunt of the damage this time.

"Maybe then you'll be reborn as someone with a quirk" the blonde laughed as he tossed the burnt notebook out of the window letting the wind take the book away.

Izuku Midoriya watched with tear-filled eyes as his three tormentors walked out of the classroom. When their laughter faded as they got further way, Izuku got up from his seat on the floor.

The boy reached for his bag with trembling hands, trying to keep his sobs back. This had been his life for many years now, ever since he was a kid people around him had picked on the boy for not having a quirk.

'Well not everyone' the boy thought with a sad sigh.

To this day, the boy remembered the two friends that he made as a kid. Tsuyu and Leo had been his friends till the moment Leo had to leave with the doctor, that good bye was filled with tears and shouting, that was the one time someone cried more than Izuku or his mother.

After that it was just Tsuyu and Izuku for a while but even the frog girl had to move away. Her father's work stationed him in one of their business's that was outside of the town where they were staying. So that meant that they were going to be farther from each other than they already were. How far? Three train rides far from each other. They both knew that the friendship would be difficult to maintain so they promised that one day they would meet each other again.

Those were the happiest moments of his life, being with the two people who treated him like he actually mattered and the boy would gladly trade anyone in his class to have either of them with again, even the clearly insane Leo.

The green haired boy had made it outside by the time he was done thinking about the past. Izuku looked around for his discarded notebook which held his notes on heroes.

He spotted the notebook floating in a pond, burnt to hell and back from the explosive quirk of his blond former friend turned tormentor. The boy stared at the book with eyes that were void of emotion as he picked up the notebook.

A page from the notebook drifted from its confines between the other burnt pages of the book. Izuku glanced down when the burnt page hit the water of the pond. The boy tried to hold back the tears that wanted to leak from his eyes as he gazed upon the drawing that he saw.

This particular notebook was one that he owned for a while. He had run out of space with his other notebooks so he grabbed this one when he noticed that the book still had some blank pages.

Now, what made the boy want to break out into tears again for the umpteenth time that day was the page that he filled out when he was seven years old. This page held a drawing he did back then. On the drawing there were three kids, drawn in a very kid like fashion but you could see that whoever drew it put a lot of effort into it. This drawing was of Izuku and the two people who actually believed in him despite his Quirkless nature.

What would they say if they saw him now? Would they still be his friends even if it meant having to probably put up with the same treatment he had to?

A memory passed through Izuku's head…

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Hey Izuku" Leo hung upside down from a tree branch with his arms hanging towards the ground as he watched the setting sun from the hill top where he, Izuku and Tsuyu were currently situated._

 _"_ _Y-Yeah?" the boy looked up with a blush on his face, the reason for the blush? Tsuyu was holding onto his arm. As the three started to hang out more she learned that teasing Izuku was fun. So she took any opportunity to make the boy blush._

 _"_ _Why do you want to be a hero?" the boy with metal teeth asked. Izuku blinked in surprise, he expected some funny joke from the boy, especially considering his jokester and playful nature._

 _"_ _I'm curious as well, Ribbit" said Tsuyu. Since she started hanging out with the two the green haired boy had always said that he wants to be a hero, but never explained why._

 _"…"_ _Izuku looked down at the floor. Not many people asked why he wanted to be a hero because many people were telling him it's impossible for him to be the very thing._

 _"_ _I…" the two looked at the boy as he started talking "I…wanted to be like All Might…" he said "I want people to look at me and feel safe like I do whenever I see him, I wanted to be strong so that I can protect people…I wanted to…" the boy started shuddering as he held back tears. He was remembering the words of everyone that kept telling him he would never be a hero._

 _"_ _Why do you say 'wanted'?" Izuku looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks. Leo had gone from hanging upside down to sitting on the branch with a huge grin on his face "What's stopping you from doing any of that?"_

 _"_ _B-But…I'm Quirkless" Izuku said looking at the ground again, but a light tap on his cheek made the boy look over to the girl on his side. Tsuyu pulled her tongue back and pulled the boy's arm closer to her as she snuggled into his side._

 _"_ _That shouldn't stop you" she said, closing her eyes "if you really want to be like All Might then you should go for it" She looked up and smiled at the boy, as much as she could smile "I want you to promise me that you will be the number one hero someday" she said._

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _No buts!" Leo landed in front of Izuku with his back to the duo. He stood with his fists on his hips well he stared out at the setting sun "You're gonna be a hero one day with or without a quirk" he turned around and grinned at the boy "I'll bet all my money in Mister Piggy Bank that you'll be the best dang hero one day" to prove his point Leo reached into the bag that was next to him and withdrew a pink piggy bank "Now to just break this open…" Leo brought a hammer out from behind his back ready to smash the money holding pig, except the pig let out a squeal and jumped to the floor. The porcelain pig started running away with Leo chasing after it, claiming that he will make bacon out of him._

 _Tsuyu giggled at the comical scene in front of her and turned to Izuku who still had a conflicted look on his face. He was broken from his musing by a kiss on the cheek making the boy blush crimson._

 _"_ _Don't let those other guys tell you that you can't. Mommy always told me that we decide who we want to be, not other people" She smiled at the boy. Who started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt hope._

 _A squeal to their left and a pink porcelain pig leaping on Izuku's head made the two remember their eccentric friend, who then landed on their legs. He shouted at the money bank which smugly oinked at the boy._

 _A slap from Tsuyu's tongue made the boy calm down. She reached up and took the pink pig into her arms, who looked like he was about to start crying._

 **Flashback done**

"I'm sorry guys…" he apologized even though the two wouldn't hear him "I don't think that I'll be able to keep my promise to you two" more tears escaped his eyes as he thought about his two friends of the past. Grabbing the page, that had a drawing of the three of them as heroes, he pocketed it and walked away from the school building.

As the boy walked out of the building he failed to notice the person who was leaning against the wall that surrounded the school. The person had a hood up to conceal their identity from prying eyes. A bubble was blown from the darkness that the hood casted over their face.

* * *

'Life is unfair…' the green haired boy thought to himself as he gazed down at the burnt notebook in his hands. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes but the boy quickly rubbed the moisture away. He looked to the sky and clenched his other hand into a fist.

"But, I can't just give up like that" he said gritting his teeth as he looked up at the sky as if defying the deity that refused to give him a quirk. He took a step forward into the tunnel, a shortcut that would take him to his home. As he stepped into the tunnel the boy started imitating his favourite hero's boisterous laugh.

The laughing boy failed to notice the sewer lid at the entrance of the tunnel that started to rumble the minute he took a step over it. From beneath its depth a green slime like ooze started pouring out from the lifted lid slowly some semblance of form with eyes and an evil grinning mouth.

Izuku, who was still laughing started to notice that the tunnel was getting unnaturally darker, fast. He slowly turned around to see what would have caused this to happen and the minute he laid eyes on what it was he opened his mouth to scream but he was too late.

The slime quickly exited from underneath the lid and engulfed Izuku before he could even get a peep out.

"Thanks for this kid, you're a real hero" the slime mocked having heard the laugh that Izuku was trying to imitate and deduced this kid was an All Might fan.

The green haired boy started panicking and tried to claw the slime that was covering his mouth so he could call for help but the slime man-creature grabbed hold of his hands and tore them away from the part of him that was trying to free him.

Tears started leaking from the boy's eyes when he couldn't even move his arms and he was slowly running out of air. He tried to kick his feet but the slime man covered that as well. To make matters worse Izuku started to feel some of the slime prying open his mouth so it could enter.

"Struggle all you want. It makes this more fun anyway" the slime laughed "Look, I can even help you" he mocked as he shook the boy left and right like he was dancing. Something fell from Izuku's pocket and landed on the floor close to the struggling boy. He glanced down at it and noticed that it was the drawing of him, Leo and Tsuyu.

Izuku's mind flashed back to when they were kids and the promise he made to the two back then.

 _"_ _I want you to promise me that you will be the number one hero someday"_

Tsuyu's voice played through his mind making more tears pour from the boy's eyes. The difference between these tears and the ones from earlier was that these ones were tears of defiance and desperation.

If he can't move his limbs or call for help then he had to make the villain back off somehow. The answer came to Izuku, who braced himself and brought his teeth together to bite off the slime that was trying to wiggle its way down his throat.

The slime villain howled in pain when he felt some of his slime got bitten off and pulled back from Izuku's mouth in reflex to the pain now coursing through where he was bit.

"HELP!" Izuku shouted the minute he was free. As he shouted some of the slime he bit off had been spat from his mouth, he didn't want to think of the rest that had been halfway down his throat.

"SOMEONE HE-" he was cut off by the slime covering his mouth again. The slime man-creature was absolutely livid at the actions of the boy.

"I was just going to use your body to hide for a bit but now, oh hoh, now I'm going to make you watch as I rob and kill innocent people" the slime man laughed manically with an evil glint in his eyes.

As Izuku started to fade in and out of consciousness due to lack of oxygen, he idly noticed the other sewer lid in the tunnel shot up as a hulking person exited the hole. He also noticed someone in a hood poking their head from the entrance, behind the hulking figure that he saw pulled back their fist.

That was all before the darkness covered Izuku's vision.

* * *

 **Just want to give a shout out to mcdoctorwho2000b for his/her words of wisdom! I know that you don't like harem BNHA but I can see where this story is going (Harem wise and there are a few good ones out there) I hope that it doesn't stop you from read. That goes out to everyone else who's sticking around to read this. P.S this won't be focused around the OC. It's still Izuku's Hero Academia and Leo will have arcs here and there, think of him and Tsuyu as being Izuku's Ochaco and Tenya before those two were even introduced only being the polar opposites of them.**

 **Also! Thanks to** **godformhit for having my back! Thanks bud!**

 **Working on the next chapter now. I won't make promises that I'm gonna be as productive as I used to be, but I'm trying my best ':D**

 **Thanks**


	4. Wise Words?

**Next Chapter to go!**

* * *

 **Ch4: Wise Words?**

"Hello?"

Izuku felt something smacking his cheek as consciousness started seeping into his mind. He tried to remember what he had been doing before he fell into the darkness but the last thing he remembered was a voice and a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Hey, time to get up young man"

No, wait, he remembered being unable to move and…oh yeah! He remembered seeing a picture…now what wa-

"Hey!"

Izuku's eyes shot open when he heard someone shouting close to his face. He had to let his eyes focus on the looming shadow over him. When he finally got a clear image of what the looming shadow was, the boy's eyes almost bulged out of his eye-sockets.

"A-All…"

"Ah! I thought we lost ya there ma boy" the blond man stepped back to give the boy some room "Sorry that I got you caught up in my Justicing, normally I try to avoid getting any civilians involved when I'm busy being a hero but I got turned around in those sewers, HAHAHAHAHA!" the man laughed.

"All…Might…" Izuku's mind was running on overdrive at the fact that he was sitting in front of his idol.

"Thanks for calling out for help, you helped me locate the evil doer, who I have captured!" the man held up a 2 litre bottle that had green liquid in it with two floating eye balls.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku shouted, jumping to his feet with stars in his eyes.

The blond man raised his brows in surprise to the shout. Ah, another adoring fan of his. Well, time to make the young man's day. He struck a pose and flexed his muscles well he let out a boisterous laugh.

"AHAHAHA, the very same!" he laughed.

Izuku looked around as he patted his jacket and pants "Pen, pen, I know I have one somewhere…" he chanted, trying to locate the writing instrument "P-Please, sign my notebook!" he reached for the slightly burnt notebook on the ground.

All Might chuckled as he saw the boy's eyes go wide when he opened the notebook. The Symbol of Peace had taken it upon himself to sign the notebook before the boy woke up.

"You already signed it!" Izuku shouted in astonishment and giddiness. He bowed his head, after placing the book in his backpack "Thank you so much! I will treasure this forever!" he said.

The blond man turned around and waved at the boy over his shoulder "Well, you keep safe now, you hear" he said as he proceeded to stretch his legs "I gotta take this guy to the police"

"Wait, you're leaving, already?" Izuku asked in shock. There was so much he wanted to ask the man he looked up to and he was already leaving.

"Yip!" All Might did some quick squats "A hero's work is never finished young man! We have to always be on the move to keep the city and its inhabitants safe!"

'I still need to ask him if I…' Izuku reached forward towards the back of the man 'If I can…'

"Now, stand back…" All Might crouched low "I'm taking off!" with that the man leapt into the air. Unknowingly taking a passenger with him, and I'm not taking about the slime villain in the bottle.

In the area, now empty, area the two had occupied the hooded person who had been trailing Izuku stepped out from behind a wall. They looked up as the shadow of All Might, plus one, turned into a black dot in the sky.

"…" they didn't say anything as a wind blew through the area that they were standing in. They grunted before they walked in the direction where All Might leapt off too.

* * *

"Huh, is it just me, or did I get slightly heavier" the blond man pondered to himself as flew through the air. He glanced down and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the green haired boy from before clutching his leg for dear life well the wind blew in his face.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" the man tried to pry the green haired teen off of his leg "LOOK! I KNOW YOU'RE MY FAN BUT THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!" he shouted over the wind whipping by "NOW LET GO!"

Izuku felt like he wanted to throw up but he kept his resolve firm as he clutched his idol's leg, even as the wind blew into his mouth and eyes giving him quite a comical look.

"BUT IF I LET GO I'LL FALL AND DIE!" he shouted as tears leaked from his eyes "AND I HAVE SO MUCH THINGS TO ASK YOU!"

All Might stopped when the boy said this and felt like he wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course the boy would have fallen to his death if he had to let go. Man he was getting sloppy. Not that he would have let the boy die but that would add onto the boy's encounter with a villain and that two in one day would scar the boy for life.

"You're right" the man said and looked around for a place to land. Luckily there was a building in the direction he was heading so he decided that would do for a landing area "ALL RIGHT! JUST HOLD ON AND DON'T LET GO" he shouted, looking back he sweat dropped slightly "AND CLOSE YOUR EYES AND MOUTH!"

Looking forward again the man coughed into his fist as quietly as he could as to not let the boy hear him, not that Izuku could hear him over the wind rushing through his ears.

* * *

Now on top of a building, Izuku focused on trying not to throw up as he shivered in fear 'my life flashed before my eyes…' he thought feeling like Death was breathing down his neck.

"Alright. Just bang on the door for a while, someone will open up for you" All might said as he had his back to the boy currently on the floor trying not to puke "now I _must_ go" he almost sounded desperate to leave.

"WAIT!" Izuku shouted jumping to his feet and reaching out to the man "J-Just one…one question. C-Can y-you answer one, question…please, I b-beg you" the boy lowered his head, casting a shadow over his eyes.

All Might stopped for a moment without turning his head. The boy did almost risk his life to talk to him so one question shouldn't be too bad. He just had to quickly answer the boy and leave before he notices anything.

"Fine" All Might acknowledged that he would listen to the boy's request, but didn't turn around. He put his hands on his hips and looked up to the sky "just _one_ question" he said with finality.

"Th-Thank you!" Izuku bowed his head "Thank you very much All Might sir!"

"Don't mention it. Now, make with the question, quickly" he hurried the boy along.

Izuku took a deep breath. Here it was, the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. The moment he got to get his idol's opinion on the dark shadow that had been looming over him his whole life. As he tried to formulate the question, the mocking voices of those in his past and present came to his mind making the boy lower his head slightly. Maybe this was a bad idea, All Might didn't have time to listen to the problems of one teenager when out there was someone who actually needed help…what if All Might also didn't think he could be a hero because he lacked a quirk.

"Well? I don't have all day, young man" All Might said trying to keep from just leaping away and leaving the boy behind. What would that say about him if he did?

Izuku summoned all his courage to get the question out "Is it!..." he hesitated before shaking his head and pushing on with his question "Is it possible for me to become a hero without a quirk?!" he shouted, clenching his teeth and balling his hands into fists. He never felt tenser than this, not even when he went to the doctor to find out why he never had a quirk at the age that other children were getting theirs.

"I-I'm a kid…th-that never got any powers…i-is it possible to be a hero, like you?!" he closed his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart.

All Might went rigid when he heard that. He looked over his shoulder at the green haired teen who was still clenching his eyes shut, tight "Did you say without a quirk…" All Might flinched as a throbbing pain started spreading from his stomach 'Damnit! Not now!' he shouted in his head as Izuku kept talking.

"I've always been told that I could never be a hero…" Izuku spoke softly but loud enough for All Might to hear, so he thought "kids in my class always picked on me b-because I never had a quirk and kept telling me I would never be a hero…" he opened his eyes, well looking at the floor, but tightened his fists until his knuckles turned white "but you know what? That just makes me want to prove them wrong…e-even though there were two people who s-said I-I could and…I told th-them that I would one day be a hero who would make other people feel safe when they see m-my fearless smile. Just like you…All…Might…" Izuku looked up as he finished his speech. His smile that was full of life turned into a look of horror when he laid eyes on where All Might had been standing. Now, in place of the Symbol of Peace was a skinny man who wore the same clothing as All Might, white top and green pants with a belt.

The boy screamed in fear and fell on his butt "W-What the?! Y-You're standing where All Might was! Y-You deflated! No…You're an impostor!" Izuku pointed at the skinny man, who frowned.

"I assure you, I am All M-GAH!" the man coughed up blood.

"N-No way…A-All Might i-is someone who has muscles upon muscles! He has a smile that d-drives the fear out of people's hearts. H-How can you…"

"Thanks for the praise kid" the skinny man rubbed the blood that trickled out his mouth "but this is me" he made a lackluster motion to his skinny body "think of it like those guys who suck in their gut when they go to the beach or pool, or when they see a cute girl walk by" he explained as he sat down and leaned against the railing on the rooftop.

"B-But…" Izuku felt like the world was spinning around him "I-I must b-be dreaming…no, this has to be a nightmare…"

"Listen kid…" the man's light blue eyes shone with seriousness "you can't go blabbing this to people online or telling your friends about this" All Might said.

Izuku flinched at the mention of friends. If he wanted to talk to people at his school about his discovery they would laugh at him. Heck, some would probably hurt him for saying that the symbol of peace was nothing but a sham.

Izuku jerked back to reality when he heard the sound of someone moving an article of clothing. When he looked at the man leaning against the railing he instantly wished that he didn't.

All Might had lifted his shirt a bit to show Izuku the reason for his deflation and it wasn't pretty. Around the area between his abdomen and chest was a huge dent/scar. It looked like some bones and organs were missing from that general area. It truly was a gruesome sight.

"See this? Got this in a fight 5 years back" All Might explained like he was a veteran from war that was telling their grandkids about the reason they lost their arm or leg "my respiratory system is almost destroyed and I lost my whole stomach. I'm like a toy that can make small moves but some of its cogs are missing so it can't do what it used to do" he sighed, letting his top fall down again "Thanks to this I can be a hero for 3 hours a day, at most. The rest of that time I'm this walking skeleton of a man"

"Five years ago…was it that fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asked with fear leaking into his being. During All Might's explanation Izuku had gotten up from his seat.

"How about that, you know your stuff" All Might praised the boy, who blushed slightly at being praised "but no, this was a fight with someone else, someone who strikes fear into others just by his presence, even me" the skinny man clenched his hand into a fist "that smile I always have? There's a bunch of fear hidden behind it" he looked up at Izuku, who flinched back in surprise and fear. It almost seemed like All Might was…judging him like everyone else in his life.

"Pro Heroes are constantly risking their lives to fight villains, many of whom have abilities that can do permeant damage to those same Pro Heroes" All Might gently touched his side when he said that "Trying to take them down without a quirk of your own is basically suicide…so, your question of being a hero without a quirk? No, I don't think you can"

Izuku stood frozen in shock. His world had come crashing down around him again. The feeling he felt when the doctor told him that he would never get a quirk came rushing back to him with a vengeance. This time it wasn't someone he barely knew, no, this time it was his idol that told him he could never be a hero. That he could never achieve his dream because of the one thing he lacked.

"I-I…see…" Izuku looked down. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from letting his tears stream from his eyes.

"Listen, if you're dead set on saving people, become a policemen or a firefighter. You might be treated like crap since most of the heroes' capture the villains and save the civilians but it's still a good profession" All might got up from his sitting position and walked towards the door on the roof. Before he left he had one more piece of advice for the boy "It's nice to have a dream young man, but make sure that it's attainable and realistic" with that the skinny man left the teen on the roof.

Izuku kept staring ahead of him as he heard the door close, just like the door was metaphorically closed on his dream. The boy fell to his knees and felt the tears that were threatening to fall now freely falling down his cheeks. That's it. Even the person he looked up to thought that he was useless. He let out a weak and hollow chuckle with a similarly hollow smile on his face 'Guess Kacchan was right right…I really am just useless…Useless Izuku…Deku…' he thought.

The boy was broken from his thoughts by an explosion that took place some blocks away from the building he was on. Izuku jumped to his feet and whipped his eyes.

"A-A villain attack?" he voiced his question, running towards the door "I wonder what hero…" he stopped in his tracks and let his head fall "Oh yeah…" he clenched his fist in anger.

* * *

Now walking on the streets, Izuku looked at his burnt notebook flipping through the pages and looking at the notes he made of Mt Lady and Kamui Woods. He couldn't feel that spark of excitement that he felt when he reviewed his notes anymore. He used to image scenarios where he would fight along-side some of these heroes. He even had dreams where he and All Might would fight to take down a huge villain that everyone else couldn't. Not only that, he dreamt of saving people and them thanking him for saving their lives.

Izuku turned the page and the page where All Might's signature was stared at him in the eyes. The boy tried not to cry as he stared at the name of his hero and hearing his words that completely shattered his dreams.

'Yeah, I always knew it was an unattainable dream' he thought, clutching the notebook closer.

 _"_ _I want you to promise me that you will be the number one hero someday"_

Izuku heard the voice of Tsuyu again in his head. He remembered his two friends smiling as they pushed him towards his dream. If he was honest with himself they were a large part of his continuation to chase his dream. Now…he had to face reality…he'll never be a hero.

A loud explosion, off to his right, made Izuku stop to see what the commotion was about. He turned his body to go and see but he froze.

'Why am I here' he thought depressingly as he walked to the crowd 'I'm just torturing myself by watching the heroes f-' he stopped his thought process when he laid eyes on the reason for the commotion.

'No, it can't be…' Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the green slime man-creature that had attacked him earlier, before he was saved by All Might 'How did he…oh no' Izuku felt his stomach fall 'earlier, when All Might leapt away, I clung to his leg. I must have knocked the bottle out of his pocket' he felt like lead as he came to the realisation "I-It's my fault" he whispered.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" Izuku heard one of the bystanders talking and listened to their conversation.

"I heard that the guy caught a kid and is holding him hostage" another person said. Izuku looked back at the scene with pity in his eyes.

'How could someone last that long with that slime on them' he thought remembering the slime man-creature covering his mouth and cutting off his oxygen 'I thought I'd die of suffocation in a few seconds'

"Wait, isn't that the same villain who All Might was chasing?" someone asked making not only Izuku flinch, but a skinny All Might as well, who was on the other side of the crowd. The skinny blond clutched his injury with one hand well he grabbed his pants pocket with the other.

'Damnit! I'm worthless' thought All Might.

'I'm the reason for all this' thought Izuku covering his mouth with his hand, his other gripping his notebook in a crushing grip.

"Where is he then?" another person in the crowd asked making the two flinch again "shouldn't he be here helping the heroes?"

'I'm sorry' Izuku thought, feeling liking his legs wanted to give out from beneath him.

'What kind of hero am I?' All Might gripped his pocket harder, that's when he felt something crinkle in it. The man, despite the situation, pulled out what was in his pocket and saw it was the drawing that he picked up when he saved that green haired boy.

He saw that it was a child's drawing with the green haired boy and two kids he didn't know. He turned over the page and saw something written on there.

 _I want to be the hero that doesn't hesitate_

 _Someone who makes people feel happy when they see me_

 _Someone who can protect this world with a smile on his face_

 _The hero that puts the lives of others above his own_

 _The hero that helps those in trouble_

 _I want to be the hero that inspires people_

All Might stared at the words in astonishment. This kid, he spoke like a real hero even when he was so young.

"Hey! Stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" All Might looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the same green haired boy who he had just spoken to running towards the villain.

Izuku ran at the slime villain. He didn't know why he did it. He should have left this to the real heroes, but when he saw the pleading eyes of his oldest friend Kacchan inside the slime, his legs started moving on their own.

"Huh? This kid again?!" the slime creature lashed out with his slime to hit the kid that was charging at him but Izuku dodged down and took his backpack off of his back. He threw it at the slime creature nailing him in the eye with his All Might pencil case.

The villain recoiled in pain which took some of the slime off of Katsuki allowing the boy to breath. He turned to Izuku, who was now digging through the slime to get the blond out, and shouted at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deku?!" he shouted.

"I don't know! My legs, they just started moving!" Izuku shouted as he clawed through the slime. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile on his face "I-I couldn't just let you die Kacchan!" he shouted grabbing some slime close to Katsuki's neck and pulling it away with all the strength he had. This allowed Katsuki to free his arm "Kacchan! Take my hand!" he reached out to the blond who gritted his teeth and glared at the boy with as much hatred as he could.

"Oh no you don't!" the slime creature recovered and covered Katsuki's face. He slowly began to cover his hand but Izuku grabbed onto his Katsuki's forearm and pulled for dear life.

"I won't let you!" Izuku shouted.

"DIE, YOU BRAT!" the slime creature shouted swinging at Izuku who held onto Katsuki in hopes that he would be hit with enough force to free the trapped blond. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He could hear the heroes in the background shouting as they tried to reach them.

The last thing Izuku thought of was, even if he died now at least he saved someone.

A loud bang was heard as dust kicked up around the villain and the green haired teen. Izuku opened his eyes when he didn't feel any pain. His eyes widened when he laid eyes on the person who saved him.

"All Might…" he said in astonishment.

"Sorry about that kid…" the buffed up All Might grunted as he held back the slime creature's arm "I told you what it takes to be a great hero and I'm not living up to them!" he glared at the slime creature as he grabbed onto both boys by their arms.

 **DETROIT SMASH**

All Might pulled his fist back and let it fly towards the slime creature which created a shock wave that blew the slime villain apart. Not only did he blow apart the villain but he also blew out the flames that surrounded the villain.

To those outside they saw a huge tornado appear and then disappear as fast as it appeared.

Unfortunately All Might's grip loosened a bit when he felt a stabbing pain in his side. This caused his grip on the boys to loosen enough that Izuku got blown away with the wind. All Might looked back in horror as the boy flew over the crowd of people who could only watch as the boy flew towards a building.

The next thing they knew someone jumped out from seemingly nowhere and caught the boy before he could hit the wall. They laid the green haired teen down then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

After the villain had been defeated by All Might the heroes had gotten to work collecting the pieces of the slime villain to transport him to prison. Izuku had been berated by the heroes for putting his life in danger well Katsuki was congratulated for his bravery.

Even though Izuku tried to help he was still treated like he was nothing but a nuisance and this time it was by the very people he aspired to be like.

When the heroes thought he had learnt his lesson they let him go home with a stern warning to never do that crazy stunt again.

Needless to say Izuku felt worse now.

'I want to apologise to All Might but that swarm of reporters wouldn't let me through' Izuku sighed as he walked down the residential area towards his home.

"DEKU!" Izuku stopped when he heard someone shout his nickname. Turning around he saw Katsuki running towards him. The blond boy stopped a few feet away from the green haired boy and glared at him.

"I'm telling you now! I didn't need help from the likes of you! You worthless no good scum! You'll never even make it as a god damn rent-a-cop! So don't think that you helped me, so never do it again! YOU HEAR ME!" with that the blond boy turned around and stomped away.

Izuku sweat dropped as he watched the boy walk away 'what was that about?' he thought 'though he is right' the boy looked down 'I never really did anything to help, I got in the heroes way, I made All Might drop the bottle…I should just give up on wanting to be a hero' he turned around to continue his trek home.

"I AM HERE!" Izuku jumped when he saw the hulking form of All Might skidding out from around the corner.

"A-All Might?!" Izuku shouted in shock "H-How did you get away from a-all those reporters?"

All Might made a pose as he laughed "AHAHAHAHA I stand for justice not sound bites AHAHAH-GAH!" and just like that, the man went from buff to skinny in one bloody cough.

"Are you alright?!" Izuku screamed in fear taking a step forward to help the man but All Might held up a hand to stop the boy.

"I'm fine…" he wiped the blood away "Young man, I came to talk about your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life and if you hadn't run out of the crowd to save that boy I would have just been a helpless bystander and that boy could have died…" he said. Izuku quickly raised his hands and waved them back and forth.

"N-No! It's my fault that the villain got loose. If I hadn't selfishly gotten in your way he wouldn't have been able t-to cause that commotion" the boy let his hands drop "I wasted your energy…and your time-"

"I'm not finished" All Might interrupted the boy "you told me you never had a Quirk and when I saw you, a timid and Quirkless boy, running into danger to save someone. Well, it inspired me to act too" he dug into his pocket and handed something to the boy "this as well"

Izuku opened the page that All Might handed him. He saw it was the drawing that he had done as a kid.

"M-My drawing?" he asked in confusion.

"The other side"

Izuku turned the page and saw the words he wrote as a kid. It was the day after Tsuyu left, he had wrote it to remind himself of why he wanted to be a hero and the promise he made to his real friends.

"There are many stories of heroes" Izuku looked up "about how they became great, but all of them have one thing in common" All Might smiled "their bodies moved before their mind even had time to think about anything. Almost on their own"

Izuku felt some tears prickle his eyes as he clutched his chest. He couldn't mean…

"That's what happened to you today"

Izuku fell to his knees and let the tears stream from his eyes as All Might continued talking.

"Young man" a wind blew through the area ruffling the skinny man's hair "you too, can become a hero" and just with that sentence Izuku felt like a light was turned on in his otherwise dark world.

'I can do it…Tsuyu…Leo…All Might said I can' he sobbed clutching the burnt page to his chest.

"I deem you worth to have my power. My quirk is yours to inherit" Izuku's head shot up in surprise. Of all the things he expected All Might to say after that sentence, that was the last.

"Huh?"

"Did I stutter? I said I deem you worth to-"

"N-No! I heard you! I just…h-how is that-"

"Possible?" All Might threw his head back and laughed "Don't worry kid. I'm not gonna force you to take my power. I'm giving you the option. Do you want my awesome power or not?" he coughed up some blood as he pointed at the boy.

"What?" Izuku still looked confused.

"Maybe I should explain this some more" All Might wiped the blood on his chin "don't believe everything you read, about people discussing my powers. Many journalists try to rationalize my powers saying things like 'Super Strength' or 'Invulnerability'. Even in interviews people ask me what my power is but I dodge the question with a joke or two. People have to believe that I'm a natural born hero, but…" he looked towards the sky "this power is a sacred torch passed onto me by someone else and you're gonna be next in line for this ability"

"Hold on! I know people have been debating on what your quirk is, I've also been a part of some of those, but the idea that a quirk can be passed down from one person to another is not possible, is it? Quirks are supposed to be unique to everyone and the fact that you can pass it down to someone else seems very unlikely…" as the boy kept mumbling All Might stared at him getting slightly creeped out by the mumbling spree going on.

"STOP NERDING OUT!" the skinny man shouted, shocking Izuku back into the land of the living "you're over thinking this passing down the quirk thing. So listen well, the name of this quirk is One for All. It's a quirk that is stock piling years upon years of strength and power that is handed down from one person to the next. Each time it is given over after the previous user has perfected it, ready for the next person to use and become a hero and save lives"

"B-But…why me?" asked Izuku, not being able to wrap his head around why he wanted to give him that power.

"Because you showed me the making of a true hero" All Might smiled "you jumped into action well all of us, heroes and myself included, stood idly by and watched" Izuku bit his lip to keep from crying again and that made the skinny man chuckle "you gotta stop with the cry if you wanna be a hero kid"

Izuku looked down as he gripped the leg of his pants "Yes…" he said looking up at All Might as he got up from his kneeling position "Yes. I'll do it"

"No reluctance" All Might chuckled "Good"

"Yeah, it is good" the two froze as they heard another voice. They looked over at one of the wall surrounding the many houses. Crouched on that wall was someone who grinned at the two "Hi there!" they said.

"I-It's you…" Izuku whispered gazing at the person, who chuckled.

"In the flesh"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Leave a sweet review if you would please :D**


	5. Work till you drop and Mushrooms

**Slightly shorter but that's kinda how it's gonna for a while. Long, short, long, short. I'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ch5: Work till you Drop and Mushrooms**

"Where did you come from?!" shouted a sweating All Might. This person just appeared out of nowhere. How much did they hear? Was his secret going to be revealed?

"It really is you…" Izuku said with wide eyes. He walked towards the person who jumped off the wall and landed on their feet.

"You know him?" All Might asked.

"Yeah he's-"

"Names Leo!" the boy grinned wider, his metal teeth glinted from the sunlight shining down from the afternoon sun "Nice to meet ya…" he narrowed his open eye sockets with a playful/evil grin "All Might"

All Might went rigid, Izuku soon followed his idol. Both of them started sweating bullets. Leo knew about All Might and both didn't know if it was a good thing or not. All Might didn't know this kid so that was enough to make him suspicious of him and Izuku hadn't seen Leo for 7 years, so whether he was the same person or not was up to questioning.

"What's with the shocked looks?" Leo tilted his head "you two decided to have this clearly secret conversation out in the open. You're just lucky I'm the only one who heard it" he put his hand to his ear and to All Might's astonishment the ear grew in size before going back to normal after he took his hand away.

"L-Leo. What are you doing here?" Izuku asked his friend, who smiled wider and spread his arms wide.

"Well Izuku! You inspired me!" he laughed whole heartedly "I wanna become a hero as well!" he declared pointing to the sky dramatically with a cloud of smoke going off behind him.

"H-Huh?" Izuku was confused. It was nice that the boy wanted to be a hero, but why was he here?

"I'll tell ya why I'm here" Leo jumped up and landed on his one foot well doing a funny pose "I'm here to join U.A!" he announced.

"U.A?!" All Might and Izuku shouted in surprise.

"The very same, ladies and gentlemen" Leo looked around before adding "well, just gentlemen" he chuckled "I got the doc's approval and he's letting me become a hero. Let me tell you, it's a much better profession than being cooped up in a smelly lab all day" Leo made a gagging sound.

All Might watched the boy with suspicious eyes. Just because the boy wanted to become a hero doesn't mean that he's trust worthy with his secret. So he had to let the boy know about the ramifications of talking about it.

"Listen, er…"

"Leo"

"Yes. Leo. Since you know my secret, you must-"

"Must not tell anyone about it" Leo finished the sentence looking at All Might with a bored look "I'm not an idiot. I know that the minute people know about your…condition they'll start losing hope and villains will start to become bolder, leading to death and destruction. Hence why you're gonna make Izuku here the next Symbol of Peace. Yeah?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"…Yes" All Might nodded his head. At least the boy understood him, but something about him made it hard for the skinny man to get a read on him.

"Cool!" he turned to face Izuku, who jumped at the boy invading his personal space to put his hand on his shoulder "listen, Izuku" the green haired teen blinked and in that second Leo had donned glasses and his hair was grey. He wore clothing you would see on a typical old man. Even All Might was astonished that the boy was able to do this so quickly "you will be taking on a huge responsibility. Your life is going to change and you will get great power, but always remember, 'With great power comes great responsibility'" then he started to dramatically die well clutching his chest "my time is short. Remember my words son…son…son…son…Blegh" Leo hung from Izuku's shoulders with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

All Might sweat dropped at the boy's acting. Was there something wrong with him or something? A small laugh made the man turn his head to look at Izuku, who had been chuckling softly before he threw back his head and laughed, surprising All Might. The boy had seemed very timid by nature since the moment he met him, yet here he was letting out a laugh of pure joy.

"D-Did y-you rip off U-Uncle Ben from S-Spider-man?" the boy asked between laughs.

"I refuse to answer that" Leo said with a grin as he let go of Izuku to spin. When he was done spinning the boy was in his previous attire of a peach coloured jacket, white shirt and jeans with converse on his feet.

'Izuku seems to trust him' All Might thought, smiling at the interaction between the two, which now had Leo hold Izuku in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles over Izuku's head lightly.

"Alright, enough of that" All Might called their attention "now to talk about what has to happen before you can accept my Quirk"

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Leo cheered as he stood on a pile of trash.

It was two days after All Might said he would give his quirk to Izuku. Now the three of them were currently on a beach that had become a dumping ground for most of the residents around the area. The reason for them being there at this hour of the morning is thanks to All Might dragging the boy there the day before and declaring he had to move all the trash and clear the whole beach. Of course Leo tagged along, after he saw the two walking away from Izuku's house. He had come over to visit and say hello to Izuku's mother but followed the two towards the beach.

Izuku was currently trying to pull a fridge with a buffed up All Might sitting on top of it. Leo and his clones kept on cheering the boy. The two clones had green face paint on well they waved flags that said 'Izuku' on it.

"Come on now!" All Might laughed a top the fridge "You don't wanna let down your adoring fans now do you" just as he said that Izuku fell face first onto the sand with the ropes he was using to pull the fridge falling from his grip "You know, normal people can move these without quirks"

"That's because they don't have an extra 700 pounds sitting on top of it" Izuku mumbled into the sand as tried to catch his breath.

"Nah, I've lost weight. I'm down to a solid 640 now" All Might said.

"FATTY! FATTY! FATTY! FATTY!" Leo and his clones started chanting holding pictures with a fat All Might on it.

"Muscles weigh more that fat!" All Might shouted at the boy who started moving back and forth with his clones.

"Gimme an F"

"Gimme an A"

"Gimme a T and then another T"

"Gimme a Y"

"What does that spell? FATTY!" Leo and his clones started laughing as the two vanished.

All Might shook his head, deciding to ignore the loud boy. He focused on Izuku who was getting onto his hands and knees, struggling to stay up. The man took out his phone and started snapping pictures of the green haired teen.

"Look at you. At the rate you're going you'll never be ready for my Quirk" the man jumped off the fridge and walked over to the boy well he continued taking pictures.

"But you said I was worthy!" Izuku shouted in disbelief. He tried to hide his face as he felt his spirits drop. Was All Might giving up on him already?

"Relax" All Might put his phone away and stood in front of Izuku "I'm just saying that if I were to give you One for All now your weak body wouldn't be able to handle all the unimaginable power that One for All has. That whirlwind of power will cause your arms and legs to fly off your body if you had to use this power"

"W-WHAT?!" Izuku shouted with the colour draining from his face.

"Oh! Like a balloon" Leo had a balloon in his hand, which looked like Izuku's face. He then proceeded to pop the balloon with a needle. That visual actually made Izuku start to sweat more.

"Exactly" All Might nodded his head as he walked over to the fridge again "which is why you're moving all of the trash around this beach" he put his hand on top of the broken appliance.

"I see. It's like a form of training, right?" Izuku looked around him. He spotted Leo digging through the trash with a shovel but choose not to comment on that.

"Right you are Young Midoriya!" All Might looked up at the trash that blocked the view of the ocean "I did some research and found out that this place used to be beautiful. People would come here all the time, but the current would pull in trash from the sea. People started taking advantage of that and began illegally dumping here" the Symbol of Peace started pushing down on the fridge effortlessly compressing it until the thing exploded. The explosion and the added force of All Might pushing on it blew some of the trash away from where he was standing.

"You see" he began talking again as he stayed in his crouched position "back before being a hero had you appearing on talk shows, it wasn't a popularity show, being a hero meant helping out the community and doing menial labour without any need or want for recognition. That's one of the things that makes people a _real_ hero" he got up and dusted his hands "that's why you will be cleaning up this whole beach!" he made a motion around the whole area.

Izuku grew pale again as he stared at the trash all around him "All of this?!" he shouted in disbelief "by myself?!"

"Well, you could get your friend to help you" All Might pointed over his shoulder at Leo, who was holding onto something and pulling with all his might "but I'd strongly advise against it. You want to go to U.A as well. Am I right?" the blond man gazed down at Izuku who nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, that's where you went and it has the best hero course in the country" the green haired boy made a fist "that means that if I want to become like you I gotta make it to U.A"

"That's the spirit!" All Might reached into his pocket and pulled out some papers which he handed to a confused Izuku "and since you only have 10 months until the exams start that leaves us with less time than I expected to get you ready for my power" he patted the boy on the shoulder "So, with this training regime" he pointed to the papers in Izuku's hand "this will make sure you're ready by the time the exam starts"

Izuku read the very detailed regime and felt a little intimidated at everything that was written down "You even have a sleep schedule I should follow" he sweat dropped.

"If I'm honest with you, this training will be very hard. Are you sure you're up to this?" All Might whispered in Izuku's ear.

"Y-Yeah" Izuku nodded his head with a nervous smile "I have to work harder than everybody else so I can't complain about it" he got a pat on the back, which made him stumble forward.

"That's what I like to hear! AHAHAHAHA" All Might laughed.

"Can you believe this?!" the two turned around to look at Leo, who had finally pulled out the thing he was tugging on "who throws out a perfectly good couch?!" he patted the half of the couch he managed to pull out.

'This is going to be tough' Izuku thought as he watched Leo pull the rest of the couch out of the trash.

* * *

"This regime is actually pretty good" Leo commented as he and Small Might (as Leo dubbed him) watched Izuku running back and forth to move the slightly smaller pieces of trash to the area outside of the beach so they could transport it to a place that recycled trash. That meant loading some of it on a truck that All Might would drive, since he had a license. Leo offered to drive instead of the clearly sick man but Izuku feverishly denied that request. He still had traumatic dreams about getting in that car with Leo driving. All Might also said no, because the boy was too young to drive

"I should believe so" Small Might said keeping a strict eye on the boy transporting the trash "I followed something similar when I was training to receive One for All. Although I had to dial it back to take in account the time we have" he saw Izuku stumble and fall, letting a tire fly from his grasp "Come on! No time to slack off!" the green teen, tired and full of dirt, forced himself up and continued running.

Leo gazed at the man next to him for a brief second before he looked back at Izuku training.

"Who gave you One for All?" he asked, crossing his legs well he sat on top of a broken washing machine. Small Might seemed to freeze up for a second, which Leo pretended not to notice "You did say you got it from someone else. So, I'm just wondering who that was" he said nonchalantly.

"Forgive me, but I don't want to talk about that" the blond man crossed his arms and stared ahead of him with a serious look on his face.

"Completely understandable" Leo shrugged his shoulders "Then would you mind answering another question"

"Within reason"

"Were you Quirkless?" Leo looked up at the darkening sky.

"…"

"Well?"

"Yes…I was Quirkless" This statement caught the ears of Izuku, who had been running past. The boy skid to a halt and stared at his idol with a look of astonishment.

"So…that's why you said Izuku couldn't make it without a quirk, yeah?" Leo turned to Small Might, not even moved by the statement he just heard "you knew what it was like to be Quirkless and the dangers it posed to being a hero"

"Yes" Small Might sighed "although in the time when I was without a quirk there wasn't as many people who stepped up to the plate to be a hero, so that also meant that evil rain rampant. When I told my teacher that I wanted to be a hero that would be the symbol that everyone looked up to, they then gave me One for All…before they died" Small Might clenched his fists "I know what evil is out there and I didn't want someone to risk their lives carelessly"

Leo and Izuku stared at the man, one with a curious look and the other with stars in his eyes. This was something that no one knew about, a piece of All Might's past and it came straight from him. The part that made Izuku feel a deeper connection with All Might was the fact that he was also once Quirkless, like him.

Small Might noticed that Izuku had stopped training and turned to him to berate him for stopping. Making the green haired teen jump and quickly apologise before he continued cleaning up.

Small Might noticed that Izuku seemed more pumped somehow. Not that the boy wasn't giving it his all before, but now he seemed even more determined. That brought a smile to the skinny man's face.

"Dream…Destroy…" Leo mumbled as he gripped his knee tightly.

"Did you say something?" Small Might looked over to the empty eye socket boy, who grinned at him.

"Nothing! Just saying that I'm in the mood for something to drink" Leo jumped off the washer "I'll go get us something" he said as he walked away.

"Ah, let me give you some money" Small Might reached into his pocket to give the boy some money but Leo waved him off, not turning back.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I got this" he said.

* * *

"Ahuh. Yip" Leo spoke into his phone as he paid for the drinks.

There was a convenience store that was fairly close to the beach. As the teen was browsing the selection of beverages he remembered that he forgot to ask what the two wanted to drink. So he just took whatever.

"Thanks" the store attendant said with a bored yawn. Leo nodded his head before dropping some money in the tip jar on the counter.

'She kind of reminds me of Kirby with her pink skin and hair…a horned Kirby' Leo ideally wondered as he walked away from the store. He focused on his conversation on the phone again when the other person tried to get his attention.

"Sorry 'bout that, got lost in thought for a second" he said, reaching into the bag in his one hand and taking out a can that he popped open with his free hand "what was that again?...no, I remember things when you tell me, just not this time…geez, no need to switch to your native tongue…" Leo rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the drink "Yeah, I'll be careful…geez, what are you, my mom?" he chuckled as the person shouted from their end. That's when he decided to end the call and focus on his way back to the beach.

As he walked he noticed something moving behind some bushes. Curiosity getting the better of him, the boy snuck up to see whatever it was.

As he got closer the boy started noticing things about this mysterious object that was moving. First of all, it wasn't an object, but a person. Secondly, they seemed to be poking at the ground from where he was standing. Third, and finally, with their peach coloured jacket and their haircut, they looked like a-

"Mushroom" he said in curiosity. That seemed to make the person jump up from their crouched position and land on their butt. The person turned around to look at the boy with no eyes.

"AH!" the girl, by the tone of voice, screamed, scrambling away from the teen.

"Wow, am I that scary?" Leo mumbled with a thoughtful look. He took a sip of his drink as he pondered this.

"W-Who are you? Wh-What d-do you w-w-w-want?" the girl stuttered. The boy in front of her raised his eyebrows in surprise before he started chuckling "W-What's so f-f-funny" she asked nervously.

"Nothing much" he stepped back to give the girl some space "it's just that you remind me of my friend. He also gets nervous and stutters a lot when he meets new people"

"I-I'm not n-n-nervous!" the girl tried to defend herself. Even though he couldn't see her eyes Leo knew they had to be filled with fear/nervousness.

"Neh, so what's got ya so interested?" he asked, glancing down at the area the girl was crouched by earlier "oh, is that a Eryngii?" the boy wondered tilting his head to the side.

"Y-You know what mushroom that is?" the girl sounded surprised as she got up from her sitting position.

"I know a bit about mushrooms" Leo scratched his head "not an expert or anything. I know someone who's good at making toxins. She took me out to the forest one day and taught me about most kinds of Mushrooms, mostly deadly ones" he took another sip of his can "gotta say, it was interesting to know that some of these little things can be deadly" he crouched down to poke the mushroom.

"I-I know, right?" Leo looked up. The girl crouched close on the other side of the mushroom as she gazed at the mushroom. He assumed she was because he couldn't see her eyes because of her bangs. He also took note of her attire; she wore a peach long sleeved jacket with a red dress on underneath.

"Hey" the girl looked up at the boy. Her face flushed red when Leo put his hands under her bangs and pushed them up. Her warm brown coloured eyes showed shock and nervousness as the boy gazed at her with a curious look "ah, shiitake mushrooms" he grinned at her. Her face got hotter and she backed off again.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What d-d-d-do you think y-you're d-d-d-doing?!" she shouted in a high pitched voice as she held her hands over her bangs.

"I was curious" Leo grinned wider. He glanced down at his wristwatch and raised his brows in surprise "Oh crap! I've been gone for longer than expected. I should get back" he got up and began to jog away from the girl before he stopped when a thought came to mind.

"Hey!" he called out to the girl, who had been watching him leave "what's your name?" he asked.

"K-K-Kinoko K-Komori!" she called back, it was the polite thing to do.

"My names Leo!" the boy waved "I'll see you later Kinoko-chan!" he called before he turned around and jogged away, leaving behind a girl who was blushing so much you'd think she'd pass out.

'C-C-C-Chan?!' she shouted in her mind holding her cheeks and watching the boy run away.

* * *

 **I know it was kinda short but I'm gonna try to break up the training a bit. Slip in some different elements to spice it up. Ya know. It might just be one more chapter before I get to the Exam.**

 **As always, Fav, Follow and Review**


End file.
